Lust, Love and Jealousy
by HidekoChan90
Summary: **Sequel to "Stranger"** Brock decides it's time for a good vacation to get Misty's mind off of every bad that that had happened to them. But when Ash meets a girl who has a bad crush on Brock, things don't turn out the way as planned. Rated M for strong sexual content and strong language. Adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this story is a spin-off of "Stranger". You don't HAVE to read that one first, but I recommend that you do, because this story will make a lot more sense and have more meaning if you do. If you have already read "Stranger" than carry on.

By the way, Am I the only one who writes Gymshipping fanfictions anymore? :( Brock and Misty need to come back to Pokemon. I miss them...Ok, enough nostalgia! Story time!

Chapter 1

**The Johto League was still a few months away. It was the middle of February, and Brock and Misty had been dating for 5 months now. The time he had spent with Ivy on Valencia Island seemed so far away, and the incident with Tracey that ended in Tracey's death seemed even further away.**

** Misty still had nightmares about it though, so Brock wasn't so sure if she was able to put that in the past as quickly as he was. She had shot him to save herself and save Brock. However, Brock knew Misty didn't like guns. In fact, he didn't either, but Tracey had bought the gun into play, and Misty had no choice but to kill him, or Brock knew he would have wound up dead. He often stayed up late, talking to her about it, helping her come down off the nightmares and get back to sleep. He also emphasized the fact that Tracey was a serial rapist and murderer, and that she didn't kill an innocent person.**

** He decided that a vacation was due, for all of them. They had jumped right back into business of helping Ash collect his gym badges for the Johto League and they were way ahead of schedule. So Brock did a few calculations and with some minor cutbacks for a couple of weeks, he was able to afford a condo in Porta Vista for two weeks for the three of them. It was two bedrooms, wide, spacious, with a kitchen, two full baths, and a living room with cable television.**

** There would be plenty of privacy for him and Misty in the bigger bedroom, while Ash took the smaller bedroom that was across the entire area. He figured that the beach, being near the ocean, is just what Misty needed to clear her head. She was always happiest near the ocean.**

** Misty's face had lit up when he announced they were going to Porta Vista for two weeks. And Brock watched her as she walked into the room, smiling at the ocean front view from the balcony.**

** "Oh, Brock, this is gorgeous!" She said, leaving her luggage in the living room to stand out on the balcony and look out at the ocean.**

** "I was hoping you'd like it," he put his arm around her waist and joined her outside while Ash busied himself unpacking in his room.**

** "Thank you!" She kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around him.**

** His hands made their way to her hips, and then to her rear, giving it an appreciative squeeze and he grinned as she broke the kiss to look up at him. **

** "Thank me later when we have some privacy," he growled sensually, patting her on the rear again. "I'll go take care of your luggage so you can go and enjoy the beach. I'll be down there in a moment, and then we can go out to dinner. Just the two of us."**

** Misty's eyes seem to sparkle. "Oh, that sounds so nice, Brock! We haven't had a dinner with just the two of us in forever!"**

** Brock carried her luggage into the bedroom they would be staying in. A large queen sized bed, with a very soft, comfortable mattress and lots of pillows was on the far wall, and a large flat screen television was on the wall across from it. Misty fell back onto the bed and smiled.**

** "Oh, I'm never going to want to get out of this bed!" She laughed. "Where did you find this place?"**

** "I pulled some strings," Brock said, winking at her. "I used our statuses as former gym leaders to get a crazy discount."**

** He looked her over as she laid on the bed and he smiled. "I don't know if I can wait until tonight to have you in this bed, though." He leaned down and kissed her, she pulled him on top of her and wrapped her legs around his waist.**

** "Oh, yes!" Misty cried out softly as Brock kissed her neck, drinking in the sweet scent on her body wash and shampoo. Her eyes fluttered open when she heard his belt buckle hit the tiled floor below the bed, and she felt his arousel against her inner thigh. She lifted her shirt off over her head and Brock pulled down her bra straps, kissing her shoulders and down her bare torso, enjoying the little sounds of pleasure she was making.**

** The bedroom door swung open, and Misty almost didn't hear it over the blood pumping around her brain. She was the first to scream, covering herself up with her discarded shirt, then Brock noticed and jumped up. Ash's face turned bright red and he didn't know whether to just slam the door or apologize.**

** "Ash, haven't you heard of knocking?" Brock asked, realizing he was in his boxers. He pulled on his pants quickly to try to hide his erection, but it was hard to zip up jeans like that.**

** "S-sorry, I was just wondering if I could have some money to get some food tonight...since I know you two are going out...or at least I think you still are," His eyes fell on Misty, he had never seen her in a bra before, just a bikini, not that there was much of a difference in the two, but still, his eyes were glued to what he could see of her breasts, and he didn't know why. He had never been interested in things like that before. Especially on Misty.**

** Was he turning into Brock?**

** "Yea," Brock got his wallet from the nightstand and handed him fifty dollars. "That should be enough, maybe you and Pikachu can go shopping or something on the boardwalk."**

** "Hey! That sounds fun!" Ash said, his focus now on the money. "Thanks, Brock. And uh...sorry for...interrupting." He closed the door and ran back to his room. Misty and Brock exchanged glances.**

** "I'm sorry," Brock said, grinning. "I knew I should have gotten a completely separate room from him."**

** She sat up on her knees, letting the shirt fall away from her chest and she smiled at him. "It's OK, Brock. I'm kind of hungry, anyway. We have the next two weeks to enjoy."**

** He smiled and kissed her briefly. "Let's get dressed and take a walk down the beach. There's a beautiful restaurant I want take you to by the pier."**

** "OK, Let me get ready and then we can go."**

**...**

** Ash had ordered a pizza, but still had 35 dollars left over from the 50 Brock had given him. He and Misty had been gone for about an hour now, and he was bored out of his mind. They probably wouldn't be back for a few hours, so he decided he would head down to the boardwalk, about two miles from where they were staying. It was a long walk, but night time had fallen by now, and it was a peaceful, quiet and cool walk.**

** Once he reached the boardwalk, however, the peace and quiet was all left behind. There was a carnival going on here. Lights, music, games, people everywhere. Pikachu's face lit up, and Togepi shouted with glee. Ash had agreed to babysit Togepi so Brock and Misty could completely enjoy their night together.**

** Ash decided to try out knocking the bottles down. For 5 dollars, he could get three chances. It should be easy for him, he just pretended to throw a pokeball and knocked all three of the stacked bottles down. The man behind the counter pulled down a small totodile toy for him.**

** "Wow, thanks," Ash said, smiling. **

** "For five more dollars, you can win a bigger prize!" The man pointed to the giant stuffed Teddyursa dolls.**

** He hesitated for a moment, but then he heard a voice beside him. **

** "Oh, I'd like to have one of those Teddyursa dolls!" It was a female, with long, curly blond hair, a blue crop top and matching mini skirt. She leaned over the counter, admiring the giant bears, and both the man running the game and Ash had their gazes glued to her chest.**

** Ash shook his head. What was going on with him today? First Misty...now this chick?**

** "Alright, five more dollars," Ash said, handing the man five dollars, and three balls were handed to him. Just like before he knocked down three bottles with a loud clank, and the man pulled down a Teddyursa bear.**

** "Oh, thank you!" The girl said, hugging it and smiling at Ash. "My name is Kara! Oh what a cute little Pikachu and Togepi!"**

** Ash smiled. Wow, she was beautfiul! "Thanks! My name is Ash!"**

** She giggled, girlishly and twisted a long lock of curly blond hair on her finger. "You are cute! Do you want to walk around with me?"**

** "Sure," Ash agreed, hurriedly. She was a gorgeous! He couldn't stop staring at her breasts, but she didn't seem to mind. They shared a bail of cotton candy, walked through the fun house, and came across a haunted house tour.**

** "Let's take a ride through there!" Kara said, and Ash reluctantly agreed. They waited in a short, fast-moving line and were eventually seated on a train-like cart and buckled in with a bar. Kara smiled at him and scooted closer to him.**

** "Oh, I hope I don't get scared in here!" She said, acting like she was afraid. She wanted Ash to touch her and put his arm around her, but she could tell he was actually kind of afraid of the ride. She didn't mind, she thought it was cute.**

** The ride started, and the train was slow moving. Haunters, Gangars and Ghastly popped out of the walls. Misdreavus and Duskull also popped out at random intervals through the ride while a haunting melody played in the background. Kara hid her face in Ash's arm, and he closed his eyes, while holding her close.**

** Pikachu sat unimpressed and Togepi giggled at the sights and sounds of it all.**

** They were soon out of the make-shift house they rode through and back out on the street, where the lights from the carnival once again lit up the world. Ash was relieved, but he didn't let Kara know that.**

** "Thanks for protecting me in there," Kara said, smiling at him.**

** "Oh, it's no problem. I wasn't going to let any ghost Pokemon scare you away!" He laughed and she giggled back.**

** "So, what brings you here?" Kara asked, as they headed out to the beach, away from the lights and the sounds.**

** "Well, my two best friends, who are dating, decided to come here for vacation. I joined along, because, well, I don't really have anywhere else to go and they invited me. Though sometimes, I think they wished I had stayed with my Mom back in Pallet town." He grinned, thinking back to earlier when he had walked in on them.**

** Kara smiled. "I'm glad you didn't stay with your Mom! I'm glad you came here instead!"**

** "Yea, me too!" He laughed and put his arm around Kara as they continued to walk.**

** "Are your friends at the room? Or are they out?" She asked.**

** "Well, they went out to dinner. Brock had something special planned for her, so I imagine they will be gone for a little while. Why?" Ash asked, and Kara smiled at his cluelessness of what she wanted. He apparently had never had a girl want to have sex with him.**

** "Because I was thinking we could go back to the condo, and have a little alone time. Just me and you," Kara said, smiling. **

** "Oh, yea?" Ash was shocked. He had never really thought he wanted sex, but everything in his body was telling him to go for it. He was shaking with nerves and he had no idea what he was doing when it came to women or sex, and he didn't want to call Brock and bother him, asking him questions about how to have sex.**

** Kara nodded, and pulled him along, giggling. "Come on, Cutie!"**

**...**

** The candlelight flickered in the ocean's breeze coming off the water. Brock loved the way it danced off her beautiful face. She was talking, like she normally did, her bright blue eyes meeting his every once in a while before focusing back out on the dark and vast ocean beside them that flowed underneath the pier they were sitting on.**

** "It's gorgeous out here," Misty said. "It's so romantic!"**

** "It is, isn't it?" Brock's voice was shakey a little, and Misty must have noticed because she turned her gaze from the ocean back to him.**

** "Are you cold?" She asked, concerned.**

** "No," he shook his head, and took a bite of his salad. He was actually quite warm in his dress shirt, he was worried about Misty being cold. She wore a short sleeved dress that came way above the knee, and though he liked the look of it, he thought it might get a little chilly on the beach at night, but she seemed fine.**

** She had curled her long, beautiful red hair and lined her eyes with eyeliner, that gave her eyes a sultry look. Brock just wanted to take her home now and ravish her all night long, but he had something important to do first.**

** After they had finished their dinner, Brock ordered desert. A shared chocolate cake, with a chocolate liquid center. He kissed her hand after their dinner plates were taken and their sparkling water was refilled.**

** "You look amazing tonight," he said.**

** "Thank you," she blushed a little, and he felt his heart skip a beat. God, she was so pretty. No, she was beyond pretty, or beautiful, there was no word to describe how he felt about Misty, and his nervousness only grew when he saw the waiter making his way over with the chocolate cake.**

** "Your chocolate cake, Sir," the waiter put it down between the two of them and smiled, walking off.**

** "Oh, this looks delicious!" Misty said, picking up a spoon and taking a bite. Brock slowly cut into the other side, taking a taste for himself. **

** "Eh, I could have made you a better one," he said, smiling, and he watched her as she took another bite off, but stopped when something fell out of the cake and onto the table. **

** "Uh oh.." She said, picking it up and wiping it off. Brock hurried over to her side of the table, and she looked down at him confused at first, until she realized what she had just wiped off.**

** "Oh my God...it's a ring..." she said, examing it.**

** "Misty," he took the ring from her and looked up at her. She noticed the people around them were watching, and smiling. Her heart started to race. "I-I know that we've been through a lot, and I was an idiot for a while and didn't see what I had right in front of me, but I love you. I really do love you. And so, I'm going to ask you if you would make me the luckiest man in the universe and become my wife?"**

** Misty was shocked, and she smiled, giggling because of her nerves and the suddeness of it all. Not to mention, it was just like Brock to set up something like this.**

** "Yes, Brock! I'll marry you!" She said, and she stood up to kiss him. The entire restaurant cheered, and her heartbeat raced as she realized what just happened. The love of her life just proposed to her, in front of a room full of people. The ring was beautiful, but modest, just what she had wanted and Brock was indeed the luckiest man in the universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kara was already taking off her little crop top by the time Ash closed the door behind him. The sight of her breasts surprised him, he wasn't expecting a girl to be so fast. Then again, the only girl he really ever knew was Misty, and it took almost two years for even a guy like Brock to get into her pants.**

** However, here was this insanely hot girl just throwing herself at him, and he had no idea what he was doing. He just stood there, stupidly, and stared at her breasts as they bounced around as she pranced through the room. She pulled him towards the couch and kissed him, unbuckling his belt and giggling as she pulled his pants around his ankles. He, of course, had an erection, but he normally only got those when he'd wake up in the mornings. That had been happening to him a lot lately. Brock had said it was just a normal part of becoming a man.**

** "Fuck me," the girl whispered sensually in his ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and playing with it with her tongue. Ash let out a shuttered breath, and he felt her reach down to pull her very short skirt up.**

** "Kara, not in here," he said, stopping her hand. "My friends could come home at anytime." He looked towards his bedroom. "Let's go in my room, OK?"**

** "OK," She reluctantly agreed, and they raced towards his room shutting the door behind them. Ash felt around for a pair of panties, but didn't feel anything. She wasn't wearing any. Before he really knew what was happening, he was inside of her and his entire body felt incredible.**

** He couldn't hold back, just a few seconds later, he reached orgasm and his body tensed up and then relaxed, his breathing was heavy and he looked up at Kara, amazed.**

** "Wow," he said, sitting up as she stood to her feet, pulling a cigarette from her small purse and lighting it up.**

** "That was quick," she said, smiling, as she took a drag.**

** "I-I'm sorry. I've never...been with anyone before," Ash apologized, feeling embarassed. He reached for his jeans on the floor and pulled them up, buckling it around his waist.**

** "We can always do it again," she kissed him, the taste of cigarettes lingered on his lips and he looked at her through half lidded eyes.**

** "Do you want a cigarette?" She asked, handing him a long, thin, white cigarette. He nodded and she lit it for him, causing him to choke and cough immediately, but he brushed it off, wanting to seem cool. He wanted to have sex again, but he wasn't sure he could get himself to feel that way again right now. So, that's why Brock is so obsessed with sex?**

** He could see why now.**

**...**

** Brock shoved the keycard into the door of their room as soon as they got back. He pushed Misty against the wall and kissed her, hiking her dress up and exploring her curves with his hands.**

** "I got to have you now, Misty," he whispered sensually, and she kissed him passionately as he lifted her up on the counter in the kitchen, letting his fingers play with the string of her panties on each side of her hips.**

** "Brock, Ash could catch us out here," she reminded him, before he silenced her with another kiss. He unbuckled his belt and pulled off her panties, then positioned himself in between her legs.**

** "So? It's not like he's not trying to watch anyway," Brock kissed her neck, and rubbed her sensitive, silky wetness, his desire mounting when he felt how turned on she was already.**

** "Brock!" Misty laughed. "He's not doing that. He has no interest in sex."**

** "Yea, but he likes to see you naked," Brock told her, pulling down the straps of her dress, and the her bra, exposing her round, full breasts to him."I can't say I blame him." His mouth enveloped one of the rosy buds and Misty threw her head back, practically begging him to be inside of her.**

** He didn't wait long. He turned her around and she leaned against the counter. With one powerful thrust, he was inside of her, and she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as she adjusted to feeling of him. He was powerful, full, hard. Sometimes she didn't think she could handle him, but she never wanted him to stop.**

** Lustfilled sobs escaped her throat involuntarily as he thrusted in and out of her. The faster he would go, the louder she got and she wasn't thinking if Ash could hear them or not. Brock steadied himself as he felt himself reaching his climax. He moaned with self-control and kissed her back, reaching his hand around to massage her breast.**

** Misty could have sworn she smelled cigarettes, but everything felt way too good right now to really even care. She was nearing her orgasm, and Brock knew it. He slowed down his pace a little and reached his hand around, rubbing the soft, wet, sensitive skin until she reached her orgasm. Her moans were loud, but Brock didn't care. He felt her muscles clench around him and he released inside of her, moaning just as loud, and slumping against her a few seconds later.**

** "Wow," Brock smiled, and steadied himself on his shakey legs. "Damn, girl. You must really love that ring."**

** She adjusted her dress and kissed him. "I really love you."**

** "I'll be ready to go again in an hour," he winked at her and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "You want anything, Honey?"**

** "Yea, Orange juice is fine. I'm going to get ready for bed," she announced and walked towards their bedroom. Brock smelled the scent of cigarettes, but he had figured maybe it was in their clothes from the restaurant they were at, despite it being outside. Or perhaps, the last occupants of this room were heavy smokers, despite the efforts of the cleaning crew in between guests.**

** He poured another glass of Orange juice for Misty and shut the refridgerator door, making a mental note that they would have to go grocery shopping in the morning. They had been traveling all day, and after great sex like that, he would probably fall asleep shortly anyway.**

**...**

** It was 3 A.M. when Ash awoke again, Kara was asleep next to him, her arms wrapped around his. He smiled and move slightly as not to disturb her. He was thirsty, and wanted a glass of water. He made his way into the kitchen, Brock's keycard was on the counter, so they had been home. He had been asleep since 10 o'clock, so he wondered if Brock had come into the bedroom and saw him and Kara, but decided not to say anything. He wondered if Brock would be mad if he knew he had a stranger in the room, even if it was just a pretty girl.**

** Their bedroom door was closed, no light emmitted from under the door, so he knew they were asleep by now. He got a glass from the cabinet and filled it with tap water, taking an appreciative gulp and then he noticed the dark blue panties on the floor, and his mind immediately went to lecherous thoughts again. He pictured Misty in them, and he rubbed his crotch area, trying to dicourage an erection, because he shouldn't be thinking about his best friend, not to mention his best friend's girlfriend like that.**

** He saw Brock's white tank top slung over one of the dining chairs and his belt on the floor.**

** He left them there and finished his glass of water, putting it in the sink and turning out the light, heading back into the bedroom. Kara woke up when Ash entered the room again and she smiled.**

** "Good morning," she said.**

** "Good morning," he got back into bed, and started making out with her again. Before he knew it, he was on top of her, inside of her and struggling not to end up finishing in a ridiculously short amount of time.**

** "Make me cum, Ash!" Kara begged, wrapping her legs around his waist. Even though he had lasted longer this time, he still couldn't hold back and he reluctantly let his release go.**

** Kara reached for another cigarette as Ash rolled off of her, totally blissed out and wanting that feeling more and more. He took another lazy drag of a cigarette and coughed, his lungs burned.**

** "Your friends were having crazy sex in the kitchen earlier," Kara said, laughing.**

** "Yea, I figured that," Ash laughed, and got the last bit of smoke out of his lungs. "Their clothes were everywhere."**

** "You were asleep, but they were pretty loud. I could hear them over the television," Kara laughed again, and put her head on Ash's chest. The television still played infomercials this late at night, but Ash quickly fell back to sleep, leaving Kara to her thoughts. She watched a few reruns of soap operas, and after a couple hours, she slowly got up and headed out into the kitchen. **

** The sky was a dark blue, not black anymore, the sun was starting to rise. This was usually the time of night she left her one night stands, but this time was more interesting. She hadn't told Ash, but she didn't just hear his friend's having sex, but watched them. Well, watched Brock mostly. She had recognized him as the Pewter City Gym Leader a few years back. Her little brother had challenged him a few times and kept losing, so he had returned home with his Pidgey and gave up on being a Pokemon trainer. But she remembered seeing him in the newspaper as one of the toughest gym leaders in Kanto, and she thought the most handsome. She had even cut out the picture of him and hung it up in her room, as if he was a celebrity, and now, here he was in the same condo with her.**

** Kara picked up his tank top he had slung over the chair. It smelled heavily of cologne and detergent, she drank in the clean, yet manly scent. He even smelled sexy. She found herself extremely jealous of that redhead, but Kara wasn't one to be envious. She knew she was very beautiful, and blond, which was usually always a plus, with big breasts, that she of course had paid for with her father's money, and long tan legs. Guys fell at her feet, in fact, she had never been turned down before. Kara was used to getting what she wanted by using her looks alone.**

** She saw the dark blue panties on the floor. They were miniscule, with just a string around the hips and hardly anything in the back. She had to admit, the other woman had looked attractive in them, but she would make them look better. She slipped them on under her very short skirt and admired herself in the full length mirror on the back of the front door. She pictured Brock falling all over himself to touch her if he could see her right now, and she looked back over to where his tank top was. She drank in the scent again and laid back on the couch, closing her eyes and started to fantasize about him. She pictured herself bent over the counter, having him pound her harder and harder and pleasing him.**

** She tried to quiet her cries of pleasure as she finally reached her orgasm, which she had wanted to do all night, and when that was done, she almost instantly fell asleep there on the couch.**

**...**

** Brock was the first to wake up, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room. He could see bright sunlight peeking through under the heavy dark curtains on the windows. His bedside clock read 8:23 A.M. and he decided he would wake up and shower before heading to the store to get food for their time there. **

** He got up slowly, careful not to disturb Misty. He took a quick shower, pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and a fresh white tank top, sprayed himself down with a little cologne and checked his appearance in the mirror. He had a bit of stubble on his face, but he would shave after breakfast. He smiled over at Misty, who was peacefully sleeping. He tucked the blanket around her and kissed her cheek, before heading out of the bedroom, but when he did he stopped in his tracks.**

** There he saw Kara laying on the couch, still asleep in a bra, and a very short skirt.**

** "Uh...excuse me?" Brock asked, shaking the girl awake. Kara opened her eyes and jumped up.**

** "Oh!" She looked a bit frightened.**

** Brock jumped back. "Whoa! Hey, it's OK. I just...wanted to know who you are. I uh...assume you are a friend of Ash's?"**

** Kara couldn't speak for a moment. Between her groggy mind and the fact that she was face to face with Brock Harrison, she could barely form any words. She just nodded.**

** "Well, uh, do you want me to...call you a taxi or something? Ash probably won't be up for another hour or so," Brock said, pulling out his cell phone.**

** "No," Kara said, standing up, pulling down her skirt. She remembered she still had the panties she found in the kitchen on, the ones that belonged to his girlfriend. Her mind drifted to the fantasy she had of him just hours earlier. **

** "I can...walk home." Kara told him. "I don't live that far." She smiled at him, admiring his body. His arms, his muscled torso, even the stubble on his face. He was so sexy, she could hardly find the words to speak. "My name is Kara."**

** He noticed this, and if this had been a year ago, he would have probably jumped at the chance to sleep with her, especially with the way she was dressed and the way she looked, but he honestly had no desire to anymore. He was truly in love. He walked past her and into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water and looking back at her. She was leaned over the counter, her breasts practically bursting out of the bra and all he could think about was how pissed Misty would be if she saw that right now.**

** "My name's Brock," he finally said. Of course, she knew that.**

** "Do you work out, Brock?" She asked, smiling at him.**

** No matter how much he loved Misty, he couldn't deny he liked the attention. It was just how he had always been. Giggling girls would come into Pewter Gym, some who even had boyfriends who wanted a match with him, had become a regular thing when he was running the place. Brock rarely lost a match, unless of course, a trainer came in with a water Pokemon, but even then he was still a pretty tough challenge.**

** He leaned on the counter, opposite of her and nodded his head. "Yea, I try to hit the gym at every city we stop at. If we went camping, I usually tried to run a mile or something to keep in shape."**

** "I can tell," Kara said, eyeing his uncovered arms. His dark tanned skin against the stark white of the tank top was so sexy to her. She reached over and touched his muscles, giving them a squeeze. "Now I know why they call you the rock hard gym trainer."**

** He cleared his throat. "Well, we have to go grocery shopping, so I guess you better get started on your way back home." He had hoped she had on more clothes than just a mini skirt and a bra, and he hoped to God she wouldn't be here with he got Misty up and out of bed, which he knew would take a while, because Misty wasn't a morning person.**

** He hurried into the bedroom. That girl was practically throwing himself at him! And she was here with Ash? That was unbelievable! He was halfway pissed off at Ash for bringing a complete stranger around, and halfway proud of him for finally getting laid by a hot chick. He went into the bathroom and splashed his face with water, then lathered up the shaving cream and carefully shaved the stubble on his face. **

** Misty woke up and looked into the bathroom, pulling the sheet up to cover herself up.**

** "Brock, what time is it?"**

** "It's going on 9 o'clock," he responoded, rinsing his razor. "I was just about to wake you up. We need to grocery shopping, and we can go out to the beach after we get back."**

** Misty walked towards the bathroom and put her arms around his torso smiling at him in the mirror, and admiring her ring. "I'm so happy, Brock."**

** He smiled back at her as he shaved along his jaw line. "I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life, Honey." He rinsed his face and patted it dry with a towel, Misty started brushing her teeth and Brock pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed his wallet and car keys.**

** "Babe, did you get the room key last night?" Brock asked, feeling around for it. He had forgotten what he did with it...until...his heart dropped into his stomach. He remembered. He left it out on the counter, completely preoccupied with sex, and he left it there. All night.**

** "I thought you had it," Misty said, turning off the water to the sink.**

** "Shit," he opened the bedroom door and much to his relief, the condo was empty, but the room key was gone. He looked under the phone book, the flower vase, everywhere. It was gone. He sighed and Misty came around the corner, confused.**

** "Honey, what's going on?"**

** "I left the key here and..." He realized he couldn't tell her he thought it was stolen, because that would cause her to ask more questions and he would have to tell her about Kara. Misty was territorial and if she learned about another female coming around here uninvited, it would probably turn out bad, especially for him, giving his womanizing past.**

** "Well, it's got to be around here somewhere," Misty said. "We wouldn't have been able to get in last night without it. So you know you didn't leave it at the restaurant or anything."**

** "Yea," he laughed, nervously. **

** "I think Ash has one, but I'll call down to the lobby and see if we can get another one," Misty said, picking up the phone by the wall. He would have protested, but he knew that would just cause her to ask more questions.**

** "Yes, Hi, this is Misty, we seem to have misplaced our card key..." Misty said to the person on the other end of the phone. Brock sat down at the table.**

** "Did you lose the key, Ma'am?" The woman asked.**

** She scowled. "No, I didn't lose it! I said we misplaced it!"**

** Brock could clearly see Misty was losing her very short temper.**

** "What room number?" The woman asked**

** "Room B23..." Misty replied, rolling her eyes.**

** The woman's tone changed to a very delightful demeanor. **

** "Oh, Brock Harrison's room. Well, why didn't you just say so? We'll send up a maintanence man with a keycard shortly," The woman said.**

** Brock was grinning when she hung up. Misty slammed down the phone.**

** "They are rude to me until they found out I was with you!" Misty sat down in the chair beside him and leaned over and kissed her.**

** "The ladies love me!" Brock winked at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, then kissing her deeper and lifting her up on the dining table.**

** "I'm going to get pregnant if we keep having sex without using anything," Misty told him in between kisses.**

** He smiled at her and rubbed his fingers along the hem of her shorts. "We might as well keep doing it. I've already done it a few times. You can't get pregnant twice at the same time."**

** Misty ran her hands along his arms and strong chest, admiring the way he felt underneath her palms. "Do you want a baby?"**

** "It wouldn't be a bad thing if it happened," Brock told her, laying her back on the table and kissing her, running his tongue softly around her exposed belly button causing her to shudder.**

** He grinned and pulled her top up further, and unbuttoned her short, sliding them down to her knees and kissing the soft satin of her panties. She looked down at him ran her fingers through her hair.**

** "Brock, one day we are really going to get caught," She told him, looking back towards Ash's door. **

** "Ash can hide his little virgin eyes," he said, not sure how much of a virgin Ash really was.**

** Misty giggled, and leaned back, but just then Ash's bedroom door opened and Ash walked out, his eyes grew wide when he saw Misty on the table with her legs resting on Brock's shoulders.**

** "Damn, don't you two ever take a break?" Ash asked, blushing wildly. Misty, feeling really embarassed about being caught for a second time, quickly closed her legs and jumped to her feet.**

** "No, we never take a break," Brock said, hoping that Ash wouldn't mention Kara in front of Misty, but he knew the younger boy was dying to tell him about the girl.**

** Misty ran up to Ash and showed him the ring. "Look! Brock and I got engaged last night!"**

** Ash looked at the ring, wide-eyed. "Wow, Brock finally asked you, huh?"**

** "Yep!" She excitedly kissed Brock on the cheek.**

** A knock came to the door, and Misty went to go answer it, straightening out her clothes. A young man stood at the door and he smiled at Misty, with green eyes and sandy brown hair.**

** "Hi..Can I help you?" Misty asked, seeing that the man just stared at her for a second. **

** "Oh, uh, yea. You ordered a replacement key card," he said, handing it to her.**

** "Oh, yes, thank you," she smiled back at him, and slowly closed the door. She handed the key to Brock and he safely put it in his wallet. **

** "Awesome, we can go to the store now. Honey, will you go out start the car?" Brock asked, tossing her the car keys. She caught them, despite being surprised.**

** "Sure," she said, exiting the room and Ash awkwardly sat down at the table next to Brock.**

** "So you want to tell me about Kara?" Brock asked, once he was positive Misty was out of earshot.**

** A flash of surprise came over Ash's face. "You...know about Kara?" His voice held a sense of nervousness.**

** Brock nodded, calmly. "I woke up this morning, she was asleep on the couch. Misty doesn't know about her, so don't mention it around her. Did you sleep with her?"**

** "Well, if you can call it sex..." Ash admitted, sighing. "I'm no good at it. It feels too good and I just...can't hold back. I don't know what's gotten in to me these last couple of months, Brock, but it's like every girl I see gives me a boner."**

** Brock raised an eyebrow. "Every girl?"**

** "Well, not Misty...Not that there is anything wrong with Misty. She's really pretty," Ash said, nervously, lying about the few times he had seen Misty half naked and had to take a cold shower because of it. "It's just, Misty is yours." **

** Brock grinned and shook his head. "You're damn right she's mine."**

** "How do I get better at sex?" Ash asked.**

** "I don't know, Ash!" Brock replied, laughing. "It's just practice, I guess. Every guy bombs out his first time and leaves the girl unsatisfied." Brock thought that it explains why he found the girl half naked, curled up on the couch this morning. She must have finished herself off. He chuckled at the thought.**

** "How do I please a woman? I don't know the first thing!" Ash asked. "I mean, I thought sex was going to be amazing and awesome! And yes, it felt great, but only for me. I couldn't last long enough to even begin to get her off."**

** "Why are you asking me, Dude?" Brock stood up, finishing up his glass of water.**

** Ash folded his arms. "Oh c'mon, Brock. Like I haven't had to listen to you and Misty go at it for the past five months. Don't think I can't hear you two going to town like a couple of jack rabbits on Viagra! And Misty doesn't sound like she's ever unsatisfied."**

** "Honestly, there really is no formula to it. You just have to know a woman really well. You have to learn what she likes, and what she doesn't like," Brock shrugged. "You can't really learn what a woman likes in one night, but you'll get better at it. Are you going to see Kara anymore?" Brock asked, knowing that she had stolen his key card, but somehow he knew it wasn't to sneak in and see Ash.**

** "I'd like to," Ash said. "After last night, though, I don't know if she wants anything to do with me."**

** "Ash, let me let you in on a little secret. Women don't care about how big you are, or how many orgasms you give them, or if you have balls like cranberries, what women really care about is your confidence." Brock told him. "**

** "I have plenty of confidence," Ash told him, standing up. **

** "Not with Pokemon, but with yourself," He said. "Ever wonder why Misty fell in love with me, and not you?"**

** Ash just shrugged. "Because you're older?"**

** "It has nothing to do with that. It's confidence. Women eat that shit up."**

** Misty walked back through the door. "What are you guys talking about?"**

** "Guy stuff," Brock replied, putting his arm around her. "Ash, you want to go to the store with us?"**

** "No, I think I'll just stay here," Ash said, thinking about calling Kara again. She had left her number on a napkin on the night stand, so he decided he would call her and try to put Brock's advice to good use.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**An hour later, Brock pushed a cart full of groceries through the supermarket. He had tried to discourage Misty from the junk food, but he had let her slip in a pack of cookies and potato chips.**

** They spent a good five minutes sniffing shampoos, trying out different scents. One of the weird quirky things couples do in supermarkets. They finally decided on an ocean breeze scent and moved on.**

** "Do you need tampons or anything?" Brock asked, as they passed by the feminine care section. Brock picked up a bottle of flavored lubricant and smiled at her.**

** Misty rolled her eyes and smiled, shaking her head. "No, I have a whole pack from last month still."**

** "A whole pack, huh?" Brock said, laughing. "You sure I don't need to pick up a pregnancy test?"**

** "I-I'm not pregnant," she stammered, blushing. Then again, she hadn't had her period in a long while, but she was often late, due to their traveling, it tended to throw off her cycle.**

** "Not yet," Brock kissed her cheek, and led her to the checkouts where she helped him bag the groceries and haul them out of the car. They parked under the open air garage of the condo and Brock sighed at the daunting task of bringing these groceries up in the elevator. Then, much to his delight, he saw grocery dollies, which would allow him to only have to make one trip.**

** "Honey, you take the paper towels and some of the lighter bags up. I'm going to load up one of these dollies so we don't have to make two trips back down here," he handed her the keycard and Misty carried the bulky pack of paper towels and a few light weight bags over to the elevator.**

** The elevator dinged open, and she walked back out into the humid air up to the door and slid the keycard in. She instantly smelled cigarettes again, and this time, she heard someone. It sounded like Ash was watching porn, and Misty blushed at the thought, but then-**

** "Oh, Ash!" The woman's voice moaned, and Misty was even more suprised. He was either watching an interactive form of porn, or he was actually having sex. She busied herself with putting the groceries she had away, and when Brock walked in, she motioned for him to stay quiet and listen.**

** It didn't take long for the woman to scream out again, and Brock sighed. Great. She was back!**

** "Ash is having sex?" Misty asked, chuckling. "Since when?"**

** "Last night," Brock sighed, keeping his voice down. He knew Ash would lose his confidence if he knew they were home.**

** "Last night?" Misty asked.**

** "Yea, I kind of need to tell you something," Brock said, leaning against the counter. Misty put her hands on her hips.**

** "Tell me what?" She asked, hoping he wasn't about to tell her had cheated on her. She knew he wouldn't, but then again, it was Brock, and he did leave her for the Ivy after the first night he had made out with her.**

** "This morning, I woke up, and I found a woman on the couch. She's Ash's friend, and I don't know if she had too much to drink or whatever, but she crashed on the couch. I thought you would be mad, so I told her to please leave and even offered to call her a cab, but she walked home instead," Brock told her. **

** "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Misty asked, folding her arms across her chest.**

** "I thought you would be uncomfortable, and I didn't think she was anything more than just a one night stand for Ash, so I didn't feel like I had to say anything, until now," Brock gestured towards Ash's bedroom.**

** "I know you wouldn't cheat on me, Brock" Misty kissed him softly on the lips. "Because you know if you did, you would lose me forever. I trust you."**

** "I'd never, ever even think about cheating on you," he looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead. "And I'd never keep a secret from you. You're my best friend."**

** Misty smiled up at him.**

** "You want to go down to the beach? Give Ash some privacy...even though, he really doesn't show the same courtesy for us." Brock asked, putting away the drinks, and other refridgerated items in the fridge.**

** "Sure," Misty said, nodding her head. "I'm just...going to go use the bathroom really quick and change into my swim suit." **

** Brock smiled. "Wear the tiny red one. The one I like." He called out, as she disappeared into their bedroom. Misty closed the door behind her, and went into the bathroom, locking the door and pulling out a pregnancy test from underneath her shirt.**

** She had snuck it into the basket and to the cashier while Brock was busy loading up the other groceries. She didn't want him to know unless it turned out to be positive. She didn't want to see his disappointment. After awkwardly peeing on the stick, she decided to get dressed into her swim suit. Togepi stood on the bed, and she smiled, admiring herself in the mirror.**

** "How do I look Togepi?" She asked. The tiny egg Pokemon shouted with glee.**

** Then she looked towards the bathroom. Now was the moment of truth, she took a deep breath and walked back into the bathroom and read the test. Positive.**

** She felt dizzy for a moment as realization hit her. Did Brock really want a baby? Or was he just talking about it? She still wasn't sure what his reaction would be. She felt a bit frightened as she turned the knob on the bedroom door and walked out to see Brock still putting things away from the grocery bags.**

** He looked over at her and paused. "Wow! Damn, you look sexy," He hurried over to her and pressed her body against his and kissed her. "How about we skip the beach and spend all day in bed?"**

** "Brock!" Misty smiled at him and pushed him off of her. "I want to see the beach! Togepi wants to go play in the sand!"**

** "Alright, alright," he said, walking into the bedroom. "Let me get my swimming trunks on, I'll be out in a second." **

** Misty realized she didn't throw the pregnancy test away, and she was about to go in and hide it from him, but before she could she had seen Brock was already in the bathroom, and he peeked at her around the corner, holding it in his hand.**

** "Misty..." He said, looking at it again. "Are you...?"**

** She nodded slowly, and her eyes filled up with tears. He quickly rushed over to her and pulled her in his arms.**

** "Hey, hey, don't cry, Sweetheart," he kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her long red hair. "This is a good thing!"**

** "Really?" She asked, looking up at him.**

** "Really!" He smiled at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Now don't cry. I love you. I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. I'm going to take good care of you." **

** "I won't look very hot in this bikini anymore..." She said, looking down.**

** "You will be always hot in that bikini. You would be hot wearing a trash bag," Brock kissed her passionately and grabbed her hand. "Now, come on, let's go check out the beach. We can make a doctor's appointment for tomorrow and see how our baby is doing!"**

** "Alright," she agreed, following him out of the room.**

**...**

** Kara snuffed out her cigarette and smiled over at Ash. **

** "That was pretty good," she said, kissing him. "You're getting good at it."**

** Ash smiled, trying to remember Brock's advice about acting confident. It seemed to be working. "Yea, well, I'm just talented, I guess!"**

** Kara giggled. "I bought my bikini. We should go out to the beach! I need to work on my tan!"**

** Ash nodded and stood up, pulling on his swimming trunks and watching Kara seductively put on her bikini. Her breasts were almost too large for it, but he wasn't complaining. When they walked out, they realized the kitchen had been fully stocked and Ash smiled.**

** "Brock is awesome! He always makes sure Misty and I have plenty of food," Ash said, grabbing some bolognae from the fridge and a couple pieces of bread. He then searched for the mustard while Kara sat at the kitchen island, lighting up another cigarette.**

** "I met Brock this morning. He seems really nice," she took a long drag and thought about him again. She smiled.**

** "He asked Misty to marry him last night," Ash said, taking a bite of his sandwhich. "I'm glad he's happy."**

** Kara rolled her eyes a little, but Ash didn't notice. Once he was done with his sandwhich, the two of them headed outside and down to the beach. The air was hot and humid, and the sand was bright white, and too hot to take their sandles off.**

** Ash set up and umbrella and laid down a towel for him and Kara to sit on, while he enjoyed another sandwhich and an ice cold drink. Kara was busy scouring the beach for Brock. She knew he had to be around her somewhere.**

** Then, off closer to the shore, she saw them. Misty was underneath the umbrella in the shade, she had told Brock she was worried about being in the sun too much, though Brock told her a little sun wouldn't hurt the baby. He was standing beside the umbrella, leaning down talking to her about something, Kara couldn't hear it. His tanned skin gleamed in the sunlight, and his body had captured the attention of several nearby females.**

** She sippped on her soda, mezmerized by him. He walked away from Misty and headed over the concession stand where there was a small line. Kara saw this as her opportunity.**

** "Ash, I think I'm going to get some nachos. I'll be right back," Kara stood up, and raced across the hot sand to the concession and stood in line just behind Brock.**

** "Hey!" She said, smiling and waving. He jumped a bit, out of shock and turned around, giving her a smile back.**

** "Oh...Hey Kara," he said, nervously. He looked back at Misty, she was lounged under the umbrella, letting the waves come up and soak her feet before retreating again.**

** "Whatcha doin?" She asked.**

** "Getting something to eat," he answered quite obviously. The line moved forward, but Brock wished it would go faster.**

** "Me too!" Kara said, giggling. "Did you notice you have every girl's eye on the beach?"**

** Brock looked back. A few girls were looking at him, but most had gone back to whatever they were doing. "It doesn't matter. I'm with Misty, and I love her."**

** Kara reached around and touched his bare abs just for a second before he pushed her off. She smiled at his protest. "Are you sure?"**

** "Kara, look," Brock turned around and looked down at her. "I'm engaged and...Misty's pregnant, OK? So, stop hitting on me. You're with Ash, right?"**

** "Well, not really, we're just having sex," Kara said, flipping her blond hair to one side. "A man like you, though, I'd commit to." She let her fingers play across his chest and Brock's male instincts delayed his reaction to push her off.**

** "Excuse me?" A very angry female voice, that Brock knew right from the first syllable, and his heart almost stopped. Misty stood just behind Kara, her hands on her hips. "Who are you?"**

** Kara spun around and smiled. "Kara. And who are you?"**

** "The fiance of the man you are touching!" Misty clenched her fists and glared at Brock.**

** "Misty, I've been trying to get her to leave me alone!" Brock promised.**

** Kara giggled. "Oh, relax, Red, I don't want your man! I'm already having really good sex with your little friend over there." She pointed at Ash who was obliviously building sandcastles with Pikachu and Togepi.**

** "You get away from him, right now!" Misty demanded angrily. "Or I will rip every blond hair right out of your skull with my bare hands!"**

** "Misty, calm down, Sweetheart. You are pregnant..." Brock said, realizing that other people were now watching. He knew they would love nothing better than two hot girls wrestling in the sand in bikinis.**

** "Brock, don't tell me to calm down! I'll calm down when I am damn well ready to calm down!" She shouted.**

** "Alright, alright, Chick," Kara held her hands up. "I'm going back over to Ash. Jesus...Psycho, much?"**

** Brock shooed Kara away and hoped Misty wouldn't chase her down and beat her face into the sand like an ostrich.**

** "Misty, just calm down, OK?" He held onto her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. He saw anger, but he also saw the hurt there, too. "I was trying to get her off me, I swear. I just didn't want to cause a scene and I didn't want to be rude to a woman...especially in public."**

** "Don't cheat on me, Brock," Misty said, tears falling from her eyes.**

** "I'm not. I won't," he said. The concession stand cashier called for him.**

** "Hey, Buddy, are you going to order or not?" **

** Brock looked back at him, annoyed. "2 orders of nachoes and 2 cokes."**

** "And a chocolate parfait," Misty added, giving Brock a small smile.**

** "You can have whatever you like. Don't stress yourself out. This is vacation, this is supposed to be relaxing and now you have another life you have to take care of, so try to keep that temper of yours in check," Brock kissed her. "Go sit back in the shade, I'll bring the food, OK?"**

** She agreed and went to sit back under the umbrella.**

** A young guy who was behind Brock smiled at him. "Do you know how many guys would love to have two sexy chicks wrestling over him?"**

** Brock just shook his head and grinned. "It's not all it's cracked up to be..." He brought the food over to Misty and she took the nachoes and a coke from him, wordlessly. He settled down next to her, still sensing she was mad.**

** "Honey, are you OK?" He asked, he could feel Kara's eyes staring at him and he almost suggested to Misty that they should move further down the beach, but it was already crowded enough, they were lucky to find this spot. He wasn't going to let Kara chase him away from it.**

** "No, I'm not OK," She said, not looking over at him. "I saw the way you were eating her attention up!"**

** "Misty, c'mon. I was not..." He sighed and took a sip of his drink. OK, so maybe he did like the attention to some degree, but that didn't mean he liked Kara and it didn't mean he didn't love Misty.**

** "You were so, Brock! I know you, and I know you enjoy attention, even if it's from a skank like that!" Misty grabbed her parfait, wondering how many calories was in it, then deciding not to care.**

** "Misty, you are just being hormonal-" Brock said, and he saw anger flash across her face.**

** "You think I'm being hormonal?" She stood up. "Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I am being hormonal, Brock! Maybe you are just being hormonal when you are a horny asshole!"**

** "Misty, I didn't mean to-"**

** She cut him off. "I'm going for a walk! Don't follow me!" She walked away from him, angrily. Ash, and the rest of the people around them were watching, curiously. Brock smiled at everyone, awkwardly.**

** "Misty is pregnant?" Ash asked, looking up at Brock.**

** "We just found out this morning," he said, sighing. "I'd go after her, but I'll probably get myself slapped. She's pretty angry...Thanks to you, Kara!"**

** "She obviously feels insecure around me," Kara said, giggling. **

** Brock rolled his eyes. "Ash, control your woman and keep her away from mine, OK? Kara, I am getting married and I am going to be a father. I don't have time for you and your games. I have to go make up with my fiance."**

** Kara watched him walk towards the hotel where Misty had disappeared to, and she kissed Ash. "He thinks I want him, but all I want is you. He's wishful thinking!"**

**...**

** Misty sat in the lobby of the condo on a bench, and a flood of sobs just hit her. Brock was partially right, she was probably over reacting due to the hormones that were coursing through her body right now, she had been easily agitated, even moreso than before, for the past couple of weeks.**

** But then again, after Brock had left her for Ivy almost a year ago, it made her afraid he would do it again. And this time, leave her with a baby. She heard someone walk in front of her, and for a second, she hoped it was Brock, for some reason. But it wasn't. It was the boy who delivered their key card to the door earlier, he looked down at her, concerned.**

** "Why is such a beautiful woman like you all alone and crying for?" He sat down next to her.**

** "My boyfriend...well, fiance...is a jerk," she replied, wiping the tears off of her face.**

** "Well, if I had a woman that looked even half as good as you do, I'd never make her cry," he smiled. "My name is Justin."**

** Misty blushed. "My name's Misty."**

** "Misty, huh?" He asked. "You wouldn't happen to be part of the sensational sisters of Cerulean City would you?"**

** "Well, not exactly. My older sisters are known for running the gym," Misty replied, honestly.**

** "Yea, but I heard that had a younger sister, they just never mentioned she was also very beautiful," he winked at her. "The most beautiful of them all."**

** "Thank you," she blushed and forced a smile.**

** "There, that's better. You have a gorgeous smile," Justin told her, his eyes running up and down from her legs to her chest. "And an amazing body. Your fiance is one lucky guy."**

** "Too bad he doesn't see it," Justin said, pulling her gaze towards him. "Would you be mad if I kissed you right now?"**

** Misty backed away from him, starting to feel uncomfortable. "I don't want to kiss you, Justin."**

** "Why not?" He asked, trapping her against the wall with his arms. **

** "I'm engaged..." Misty said, pushing him away, but he became more forceful.**

** "Just one kiss, that's all I want," Justin whispered, press his lips against hers. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong.**

** "No!" She shouted, turning her head and pushing him away. He seemed to fall back, but when Misty looked up she saw Brock deliver a powerful blow to his jaw.**

** "Get off of her, Bastard!" He shouted. He had hit him so hard, his knuckles were bleeding, and Justin's nose was pouring blood.**

** "You're the bastard that made her cry," Justin said, standing up and stumbling over to the wall for support.**

** "I don't want to fight you. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I beat up a little pussy like you," Brock pulled Misty to him, protectively and she looked at his hand.**

** "You're bleeding..." she said.**

** "I'll be fine, Honey," He said, then looked back up at Justin. "Get out of here before I really show you what pain is! You ever touch my girl like that again, I'll kill you!"**

** "Fuck you!" Justin said, and ran off, stumbling into a wall as the elevator dinged open and he got on.**

** Brock turned his attention back to Misty.**

** "Are you OK? Did he hurt you?"**

** "No, I'm OK," She said.**

** "I don't know what it is with these guys who think they can just force themselves on a woman..." Brock grabbed his keycard from his wallet and walked inside the condo room. It was cold inside after being out in the humid air. It was mid afternoon and Misty was already starting to feel exhausted.**

** "I shouldn't have taken off without you, Brock," Misty said, hating to admit when she was wrong.**

** "I shouldn't have been such a sexist pig and called you hormonal," he kissed her hand, and then her lips, softly and briefly. She felt a flutter in her chest, just like she did everytime he kissed her.**

** "I don't want Kara, Honey. She can flirt and flaunt herself all she wants," he pressed her back against the cool wall, trapping her there with his own body, but it was a different feeling than when Justin did it. His lips hovered over hers for a second.**

** "I only want you," he whispered before kissing her again, long and deep.**

** "I'm still mad at you," Misty told him, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.**

** "Good, that's the best time," he shut the door behind him.**

**...**

** A few hours later, Brock emerged from the bedroom. The sun was starting to set and he figured he would make dinner, Misty would be hungry when she woke up. He had fallen asleep for a little while himself after a couple hours of sex, but he decided to let Misty sleep for as long as she wanted. He knew she was going to be more tired than usual from now on. **

** The door opened and Ash walked in, without Kara, much to Brock's relief.**

** "Hey," Brock said, firing up the stove and getting out a frying pan. **

** "Hey," Ash said, sitting down at the kitchen island. "What are you making?"**

** "French crepes and some pasta." He replied. "I'll make you some."**

** "Oh, no thanks, I was going to go out to dinner with Kara in an hour. I just came by to change out of my beach clothes and get a shower." Ash told him, smiling.**

** Brock sighed as he started to cook. "Ash, I don't know about this Kara girl."**

** "What do you mean? She's smoking hot!" Ash said. "I took your advice this morning. I made her cum twice!"**

** Rolling his eyes, Brock shook his head. "She's...attractive. I'll give you that, but something isn't right about her. I mean, she constantly flirts with me."**

** "She's just friendly, Brock," Ash told him, chuckling. "Besides, she knows you are going to be married and be a daddy soon, so she's not interested. She told me."**

** "Just be careful, Buddy, OK?" Brock watched him as Ash stood up. "And if she starts anymore trouble with Misty, she can't come around anymore for the rest of time we are here. Make sure she understands that."**

** Ash was a little surprised by that, but he nodded his head in agreement. He then went into the bathroom to take his shower. The bedroom door opened and Misty came out, carrying a laundry basket full of dirty clothes.**

** "Brock, have you seen my panties?" She asked, looking around on the floor.**

** He grinned at her and nodded his head. "Plenty of times."**

** She rolled her eyes and grinned. "No, pervert! I mean, have you seen my blue panties with the rhinestones on them? The ones I was wearing last night when we went out."**

** "I haven't seen them since I took them off of you, no," he said.**

** "Well, I was going to do laundry tonight. I'm running out of clean clothes, but I can't find them...I could have sworn I put them in the dirty laundry pile." Misty said, smelling the food. "What are we having?"**

** "French crepes and three cheese pasta. You're favorite," he smiled at her. "How are you feeling? Any nausea? Dizziness?"**

** "Not yet," she said, sitting down at the kitchen island. The bathroom door opened and Ash came out wearing nothing but a towel.**

** "Oh, hey, Misty," Ash said, running his fingers through his wet hair. "I've got a date tonight, so I won't be around to bug you guys."**

** "With Kara?" Misty asked, rolling her eyes, Ash just nodded, happily.**

** "That reminds me," Brock walked up to him and opened his wallet, pulling out several condoms and handing them over. "Please use these."**

** "What are they?" Ash asked, examining the packages.**

** "They are condoms, Ash. I won't be needing them anymore, and God knows we don't want you getting Kara pregnant," Brock told him.**

** "Or getting a disease from her," Misty muttered, more to herself than to anyone else.**

** "You know what? Kara is a nice girl!" Ash scowled at the two of them. "You two are always together on everything! It's like you guys share a brain! And I'm happy for you and all, but...I deserve to be happy too, and if you don't like her, well, that's too bad, because I do...so there!"**

** "Hey, calm down, Ash" Brock said, chuckling, putting his arm around his neck in a fake chokehold. "We're just looking out for you. I'm your best friend, like your big brother...I'm proud of you for finally meeting a girl, just be careful, that's all."**

** Ash sighed. "I am careful! And I'll use the condoms!" He checked his watch. "I have to get ready. Kara is meeting me down at the beach in 15 minutes." His bedroom door closed and Misty and Brock exchanged a glance.**

** "He's dumber than he looks." Brock said, shaking his head.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The room was dark when Misty awoke. She wasn't sure why she woke up, nothing particularly woke her up. She heard Brock sleeping next to her. Soft, steady, quiet breathing. The air conditioner in the corner of the room made a relaxing humming noise. Vulpix was curled up between her and Brock while Togepi slept next to Misty, tucked inside his shell.**

** Her eyes adjusted to the dark and then she heard it. A knock on the door. She lifted herself out of bed, and checked the time. It was 3:32 A.M. The red lights of clock blared into her tired eyes and she squinted, as she heard the knock again. She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes, tiredly meandering towards the door. She opened it up and much to her surprise, there was Justin, a gun pointed right at her head. She screamed and Brock was immediately standing in the living room.**

** Justin's face twisted in anger, and he shoved Misty out of the way, hard against the wall. Her pointed the gun towards Brock, and Brock charged at him, wrestling him to the ground and struggling to take the gun away.**

** No, this couldn't be happening again! She shakily picked up the phone to call the police, but there was no dial tone. Had he somehow cut the wires? The only sound that was heard was a gun shot, and Brock rolled over, blood dripping from his mouth and a huge hole in his abdomen.**

** Misty rushed over to him and cried, shaking him and begging him not to die. She was sobbing and screaming as she laid her body across his and begged Justin just to shoot her too. She couldn't be without him.**

** "Misty..." She heard Brock's voice and she looked over at him. He was shivering, coughing as blood spilled from his nose and ears. "Misty..." **

** "I'm right here, Brock, please don't die," She begged him. "We'll get you to a hospital, it will be OK."**

** "Kiss me," he struggled to say to her, and she brought her lips closer to his. Suddenly, he grabbed her and when she opened her eyes she was face to face with Tracey Sketchit, the man she had killed to save Brock's life almost 6 months ago.**

** "Wake up!" Tracey whispered, his voice warped and gargled, and she screamed, feeling strong hands on her arms, she opened her eyes to discover she was in bed, and Brock was hovered over her, steadying her arms to keep her from flailing around.**

** "Misty, hey, hey, Misty! Calm down! Calm down!" Brock stated over and over again calmly. "It's just a nightmare. Everything's OK."**

** He pulled her into his arms as she started to cry. "Shhh, It's OK. I'm right here, everything is OK."**

** "I keep seeing you get shot, and then I see Tracey's face..." She was shaking and Brock held her tight against his chest.**

** "You can feel my heartbeat. I'm still here. I always will be," He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. **

** She steadied her breathing and tried to keep from crying. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose the baby."**

** "You're not going to lose the baby," Brock said, rubbing her back. "I know what happened to you, what happened to us...I know it scared you pretty bad. I'm always going to be here to protect you and our baby, so just try to think of that. There is no reason to be scared."**

** She nodded her head and closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat. It was strong and steady, just like Brock always was.**

** Brock felt sleep tugging at him again, and he checked the clock. It was a quarter to 4 in the morning. Neither of them noticed two eyes glaring at them from the bedroom door, surrounded by blond curls. Kara scowled at them, mostly at Misty. **

_**What does that little redheaded wench have that I don't? **_**Kara thought to herself, as she slipped back into the blackness of the living room, which was directly outside of their bedroom. Now that Misty was pregnant, she was almost certain her dreams of ever being with Brock Harrison were dashed, but then again, this was Kara, and she didn't give up so easily. **

** She wanted a man with power. A man who demanded attention when he entered a room. An alpha that made all other males in the room back down at his presence. It would make her own importance and self esteem rise with him. Ash wasn't that guy, but Brock definitely was.**

** The next morning came soon enough, and Ash woke up to an empty bed beside him. He heard Misty and Brock talking about something in the kitchen, but he didn't hear Kara, but he wondered why she had left. It was almost 11 A.M. when Ash joined his friends at the kitchen table.**

** "Hey guys, what's up?" Ash asked, Brock looked up and smiled, handing him a grainy picture of...something.**

** "We just got back from the doctor's appointment," Brock said. "That's our baby. That little spot right there."**

** "It doesn't look like a baby," Ash said, examining it closer.**

** "It's not going to for a while, Ash," Misty told him. "I'm 8 weeks pregnant today."**

** "Do you know the gender or anything?" Ash asked, hoping it would be a boy.**

** "We won't know that for a couple more months," Brock told him, then he put his arm around Misty and Ash looked at the laptop screen Brock was searching through. **

** "OB/GYN's in Pewter City?" Ash asked. "Why are you looking for doctors in Pewter City when we are in Porta Vista?"**

** "Well, we need a steady doctor, and with a baby on the way, I think it's time me and Misty settle down in one area," Brock said, and a look of shock came across Ash's face.**

** "What?"**

** "We were going to talk to you about this, Ash," Misty sat down in front of him.**

** "You guys are leaving?" Ash asked, a sense of panic washed over him. Brock was like an older brother to him, and Misty, well, she wasn't exactly like a sister, but he still felt like she was family.**

** "Not leaving," Brock said, reassuringly. "Just taking a break. I want a family, Ash. I'm going to be married, and a father, and I need to provide a stable life for Misty and our baby. We decided Pewter City would be a better place instead of Cerulean, Misty doesn't really want to be around her sisters."**

** Misty nodded in agreement. "I'd prefer to be as far away from Cerulean as possible."**

** Ash sighed. "I understand. Maybe...Kara and I can move back to Pallet Town once I finish the Johto league! We'll be like next door neighbors."**

** Brock chuckled nervously. "Ash, you have plenty of time to find a woman. Don't stress it!"**

** He scowled and folded his arms. "I don't get why you don't like Kara, Brock! She's a nice girl!"**

** "She's a bitch!" Misty growled, irritably.**

** "You're a bitch!" Ash shouted back.**

** "Hey! Hey!" Brock raised his voice. "Don't call her names like that."**

** "Well, she is, and you know it, Brock! I'm going to defend my woman just like you are defending yours!" Ash stood up. "Kara is meeting me for lunch in a half an hour. I have to go!"**

** The door slammed behind him and Brock sighed. "That kid is in deep, man!"**

**...**

** Ash saw Kara waiting for him at a restaurant that sat right on the beach. She smiled and waved and he presented her with a bouquet of roses that he had picked up on his way here from a vendor on the beach, seeing that it was the day before Valentine's day.**

** Kara smiled and smelled the flowers in delight. "Oh, Ash, thank you!"**

** "Anything for you, Kara," He smiled, and kissed her. He truly felt like he was in love. No, he knew he was in love and he wanted to tell Kara now. They were seated shortly and handed menus. **

** After their drinks were brought, Ash was still working up the nerve to tell her how he felt about her. Instead, he chickened out and decided to tell her about another aspect of his life that was bothering him. Misty and Brock's relationship. Their closeness bothered him a bit. Not that he wasn't happy for them, but he longed to be close to someone like that and not be a third wheel.**

** "They're moving to Pewter City," Ash said, frowning. "The Johto league is 6 months away, and that's when Misty's baby is due. They won't be with me for that."**

** Kara took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry, baby. I know how you much you love your friends." Inside, she was seething.**

** "I just wish...I wish they weren't having some brat that is going to come in a ruin our lives!" Ash took a long sip of his soda. "I wish they weren't together anymore!" As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He knew about happy Misty and Brock were with eachother. He had never seen anyone so dedicated as they were to eachother. His jealousy was just getting the better of him.**

** Kara smirked. "Misty seems like the jealous type. She's very posessive over Brock."**

** "She is. He is, or was, a bit of a womanizer," Ash told her, grinning. "He would flirt with just about every woman we met. Misty would always get really annoyed, but I never knew why until after he had returned from his ex-girlfriend, Professor Ivy. She was in love with him the whole time and she never let me know."**

** "Once a flirt, always a flirt," Kara said, taking a sip of her soda.**

**...**

** Misty and Brock had spent the day at the beach and the pool, soaking up the sun and Misty was actually getting a tan. Brock's natural tan had only deepened throughout the day. The sun was still very bright this time of evening, but Misty felt tired, so she and Brock decided to make tacos for dinner, and of course, that required inviting Ash and Kara to stay.**

** Misty wasn't too thrilled at having to sit at the table with Kara, but Brock assured that he had a very stern talk with Ash and that Kara wouldn't be causing anymore trouble for them. The condo was empty, but when Brock entered the bedroom, he felt like something was off. Misty felt it, too.**

** "Was someone in our room?" Brock asked, picking up a pair of his discarded jeans by the bed. He could have sworn he put them in the laundry basket before they left. Misty's underwear drawer was open, her bras and panties hanging out of the side, and her perfume bottle was laying on it's side. She was sure it wasn't like that when she left.**

** "Brock, the condo was locked the whole time," Misty reminded him. "I tend to leave my drawers kind of messy, sometimes."**

** He grinned back at her. "I know, and it drives me crazy, but I know I never leave my pants in floor like this. Vulpix's hair sticks to it like glue." He dusted it off and tossed them into the laundry basket.**

** He shook the uneasiness off. Nothing appeared to be stolen, maybe when they had made love this morning, he had been so caught up in it, that he did not remember to pick his clothes up off the floor.**

** "I'm going to get dressed and take a shower," Misty told him, giving him a brief kiss.**

** "Alright, I'm going to start on dinner." Brock left the room and Misty undressed out of her bikini. She had noticed she had gained a little bit of weight in the past couple of weeks, and she had been eating more. Her breasts were getting larger, and more sensitive to the touch. She hoped Brock was telling her the truth when he said he would still be attracted to her even if she was going to blow up like a balloon. Having Kara around only raised her insecurities, though she would never admit it.**

** Kara walked in with Ash just a few moments later, while Brock was preparing to cook dinner. Ash kissed her and put the shopping bags in his room while Kara sat at the kitchen island, Brock was pointedly ignoring her.**

** "Hey sexy," she giggled, and Brock rolled his eyes.**

** "Kara, I've already told Ash, if you upset Misty again, I'm kicking you out and you won't be allowed back in," Brock told her, then turned his attention back to the inside of the fridge, looking for something.**

** "I'm not trying to upset her," Kara said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.**

** Brock sighed and grabbed it from her lips, snuffing it out. "Misty is pregnant and I don't want her or my baby breathing this shit. If you want to kill yourself, that's fine, but you aren't going to expose my baby to that disgusting habit. Take it outside." **

** Kara felt tears sting her eyes. "You know, Brock, I have had a crush on you since I was 13 years old! I'm 19 now! My dream was to meet you and just have you sign an autograph, but all you have done is treat me like some worthless whore!"**

** Brock's expression softened. His demeanor was normally very stoic and stern, he was raised like a wasp, so he was never allowed to really show much emotion. However, Brock had a soft spot for women. All women. No matter how obnoxious they were, he had a soft spot for them.**

** "Kara, if you wanted an autograph, all you had to do was ask," Brock shook his head. "I've never really had anyone ask me for an autograph, since my father was legally listed as the gym's leader, I never thought I'd really get as famous as I am."**

** Kara wiped her tears away. "You were all over my room. I used to cut out newspaper clippings and I subscribed to Pokemon weekly just to read the weekly review on Pewter Gym and get your picture."**

** He grinned a little. Ok, so that's a little obsessive, but she was a teenage girl. However, now, as a grown woman, it seems her crush didn't die down at all.**

** "Are you only dating Ash to try and get close to me, Kara?" Brock asked, leaning on the kitchen island.**

** "No," she shook her head, leaning across the counter, showing him her cleavage in her tiny crop top. "I really like Ash. I didn't even know he was your friend until you met me that morning..."**

** "I'm sorry if I made you feel any less important. I just...I have to look out for Misty," Brock said, a flicker of anger flashed in her eyes. "She's been through a lot, and she's still trying to deal with it and now she's pregnant. If anything happens to her, it will kill me."**

** "I understand," Kara said, forcing a smile. "That's what makes me like you even more, Brock. You're the most loving man I've ever met. Misty is a lucky woman."**

**...**

**It was early the next morning when Kara woke up. The sun was up, and she could hear a muffled voice coming from the kitchen of the condo. Ash was still asleep, and it was just past 9 A.M.**

** She creeked the bedroom door open and saw Brock leaning against the kitchen counter that separated the small kitchen from the living room area, talking on the phone. She could now hear his voice clearly now, but she hid from his view in the darkness of Ash's room.**

** "Well, yea, I was looking at that apartment right near the gym," Brock said, scratching his head, tiredly and looking on his laptop. "It's two bedrooms, and it's right near the Pewter City park."**

** "Well, I'm sure you're father can help with the down payment, Sweetheart," Lola Harrison said, taking a sip of her morning coffee.**

** "No, Mom, I got it. I need to take care of my family on my own. I don't want Dad's help," Brock muttered, bitterly. He really didn't need his help. He took care of his entire family when he was just 16. As a 21 year old man, he can do the same now.**

** "Have you talked to Misty yet about your idea to get married in Porta Vista?" Lola asked.**

** "Not yet," Brock replied. "I'd love to get married here, Mom. It's beautiful! I mean, could you and Dad and the rest make it out here if she agrees to get this weekend?"**

** "Oh, Brock, of course we could! We wouldn't miss your wedding for anything in this world!" Lola squealed, smiling over at Flint who was reading the newspaper. "I've already set up a place for the baby to stay when he or she visits us. Flint and I are waiting on decorations until we know the gender, though."**

** Brock smiled. "Well, I'll talk to Misty about the wedding and see what she wants to do. I mean, it's all a little sudden on her and after what's been through and what she's going through...I don't want to put too much stress on her."**

** "Oh, Sweety, there will be no stress. I'll take care of the decorating, and Misty is about my size. She can wear my wedding dress. It's very expensive and designer, a little vintage, but Misty likes that, doesn't she?" Lola asked.**

** "She does," Brock said, leaning back in his chair. "And make it clear to Dad that I am not marrying her just because I got her pregnant. I asked her to marry me before we found out. I don't want to hear his judgements."**

** "Don't you worry about your father, Brock," His mother reassured him. "I'll let you get back to your vacation. I'm sure your bride to be will probably be waking up soon."**

** "Alright, Mom. I love you," Brock said.**

** "I love you, too, Pumpkin!" Lola cooed and hung up the phone. Brock hung up his phone and laid it down on the kitchen table. Kara watched as he got up and went into the bedroom, his phone sitting there on the table. She tip toed to the table and snatched it up, quickly retreating back into the bedroom with Ash.**

** She stripped down, and laid back on the other bed that wasn't being used, snapped a few nude photoes of herself, and then quickly placed the phone back on the kitchen table. She decided to play it safe, and crawl back into bed with Ash.**

** Misty was taking a shower when he entered the room, and he smiled, entering the bathroom and seeing the sillhouette of he slender body behind the curtain. She tensed when she heard him enter, but he spoke to calm her fears.**

** "It's just me," he said, before opening the shower curtain. He had stripped down, and got into the shower with her, kissing her shoulders and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.**

** Misty smiled and leaned into him as the warm water cascaded over both of them. "Good morning."**

** "Good morning," he growled sensually against her skin. "I got a question for you..."**

** "What?" She asked, feeling his hands move up and down her wet body, grabbing her hips and tracing along the small of her back.**

** "How would you like to get married in Porta Vista this weekend before we leave?" He asked, she turned around and looked at him.**

** "Oh, Brock, really?" She asked. "It's...so soon. How would I get a dress? Or bridesmaids?"**

** "Well, my Mom offered to let you have her dress, like heirloom, and I'm sure your sisters will jump at the chance to be bridesmaids. I talked to my Mom about it this morning," Brock let the warm water soak his hair.**

** "Oh, Brock! Yes!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Yes! I would love to get married this weekend! Out on the beach! Oh, that would be so gorgeous!"**

** "Then, it's done," Brock kissed her and pressed her body against his. "I'll call my Mom back later today and tell her. But for right now," he pressed her against the tiled wall and supported her by her legs, wrapped around his waist.**

** "This won't...hurt the baby will it?" She asked, a little nervously.**

** "No," he promised, chuckling a little. "I'll be gentle, even though I know you like it when I get a little rough."**

** She smiled at him and kissed him, loving the sensation of him, completing her. She also loved the feeling of knowing that in less than a week's time, she would be Mrs. Harrison.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It was the night before the wedding. Both Brock and Misty's family had arrived in Porta Vista that afternoon. They were preparing for a huge dinner out on the beach. Misty had reluctantly invited Kara, Ash's "girlfriend" as he now referred to her as, to the dinner and to the wedding, but Brock knew she wasn't happy about it.**

** Violet, Daisy and Lilly sat at a picnic table together, checking out Brock, who was shirtless and busy grilling hamburgers and steaks with his father. **

** "Who would have thought Misty would be marrying someone, like, so totally hot?" Violet asked.**

** Lilly giggled. "He's way hotter than that, like, psycho she was with last year."**

** "Ew," Daisy shook her head. "Tracey was a total loser. I always thought Misty would marry, like, Ash, though. I mean, Brock is way too hot for Misty."**

** "Totally," Lilly agreed, dreamily glancing over at Brock. "He's always been so totally hunky. If I wasn't so interested in Todd, I would totally, like, try to hook up with Brock."**

** "He was the sexiest gym leader in Kanto," Daisy gushed. "Now he's just some hot guy marrying our little sister."**

** "What was that?" Misty asked, walking up behind them. Daisy turned around and grinned at her. **

** "Oh, we were just talking about how happy we are for you," Violet stammered. "How are you feeling? How is the baby?"**

** "I'm feeling hungry, tired, but I'm excited for tomorrow!" Misty sat down across from her sisters and Daisy looked over to see Kara and Ash picking up french fries, fresh from the fryer, and feeding them to eachother.**

** "Who is that girl, anyway?" Daisy asked.**

** Misty rolled her eyes. "Oh, she's Ash's fling. He met her the day we got here and all she does it stare at Brock. She's totally obsessed with him, kind of you like you three are!"**

** "We're not obsessed," Lilly said, giggling. "We just like to look at him. He's a goodlooking guy. You did a good job, Little sis."**

** "Thanks" Misty gave them a weak smile and Brock walked over, causing her three sisters to blush a deep red.**

** "Hello, Ladies," Brock sat down beside Misty put his arm around her.**

** "Hi, Brock!" They all said in unison and Misty rolled her eyes. They were so annoying. She would have preferred not to invite them at all, but Brock had convinced her that they wouldn't want to miss her wedding.**

** "How is my gorgeous future wife?" Brock kissed the top of head, lovingly.**

** "Hungry," she replied. "It looks like our little one is going to have a healthy appetite."**

** Brock smiled and rubbed her belly, which was still small, but Misty was starting to show a little bit.**

** "Well, dinner will be ready soon. You sit here and take it easy, I'll bring you some food and whatever else you want," Brock stood up, smiled at her sisters and went back over to the grill.**

** Lilly sighed. "Oh, I wish Todd would treat me like that!" Her eyes sparkled, dreamily.**

** Kara was watching the entire time. Ash was busy telling her about his last battle at the Indigo plateau, the one he lost, but she was focused in on Brock, her blood boiling by the second. He brought her food, a drink, even had gotten up to get her seconds after she had devoured it all.**

** "But, see, Richie had a Pikachu, too," Ash was saying, when she had tuned back into him. "So I knew I'd have to try a different strategy. I wasn't sure what that was going to be though, so I-"**

** Kara stopped listening once again. "Ash, I'm going to get some potato chips and another drink."**

** "Oh," Ash stopped and nodded his head. "Alright. I'll wait until you get back to tell you some more."**

** She sighed, irritably and filled her empty plate up with potato chips and some potato salad that Brock's mother had made. It was really delicious. Ash was irritating her, but what was really irritating her was seeing Misty and Brock together. She came to conclusion that Brock hadn't looked in his camera folder on his phone all week. He had paid much attention to his cell phone really, except to just call his mother and made a few calls to Misty's sisters to make sure they were at the right airport.**

** After dinner, Misty and Brock headed back up to the room. Misty was going to pack her stuff up as she was spending the night with her sisters in a hotel, following the tradition of not sleeping in the same bed as your future husband the night before the wedding. It was a silly superstition, but Misty thought it might be fun to actually hang out with her sisters, now that she was the one getting married, to a very handsome man at that.**

** The room was quiet, a huge contrast to their party on the beach. Brock softly kissed her neck and she smiled as she packed up her clothes in her suitcase.**

** "Brock," she giggled. "Wait until tomorrow night for that. I want to make you miss it for a while."**

** He groaned, a bit frustrated. "I do miss it!"**

** "I'll make you miss it more. I want the next time we make love to be as husband and wife," she kissed him breifly, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

** "Just a quickie," Brock tried to convince her, but she slapped his hands.**

** "No," she said, reluctantly. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her, but she also wanted him to release all that pent up sexual frustration on her tomorrow night. He sighed and gave up, helped her pack up and bring her suitcase downstairs. Tonight was going to be a long, long night for him.**

**...**

** Brock stood by Ash, dressed in a tuxedo, minus the shoes because they were on the beach. It was a beautiful late afternoon, the sun was just about to set and Brock felt his heart racing. His mother and father were in the front row, Ash was his best man and Forest and Salvador were his ushers.**

** Misty's sisters were her bridesmaids, and one by one they walked between the rows of chairs. Professor Oak agreed to give Misty away, taking the place that her father would be at. He also agreed to officiate the wedding. Lola Harrison had helped her put on the dress, which fit perfectly despite her being a bit pregnant. It was a beautiful dress, sleeveless and airy, with beads and sequins decorating the white lacy fabric. Her shoes were clear and sparkly, and the tiara she wore on her head held the veil in place.**

** "Are you ready?" Samual Oak asked, smiling at her. "You look absolutely stunning."**

** Misty nodded. "Thank you. I'm ready."**

** Lola played the piano, she had taught herself, and was actually really good. She had gotten the bridal march down perfectly. Brock's heart skipped a beat when he saw Misty walking towards him, her arm linked with professor oak's. **

** She made the most beautiful bride he had ever hoped to have. She was even more beautiful than he had imagined. Samual placed Misty's hand into Brock's and smiled.**

** "She's all yours from this moment on," he stepped up behind them on the makeshift stage they were on and looked out at the audience. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two beautiful people. Misty Waterflower and Brock Harrison. If there anyone who objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace."**

** Kara rolled her eyes. Why had she agreed to come to this? She noticed Ash was looking at her and smiling from the stage and she hoped he couldn't see her annoyance. She forced a smile back. She wanted to stand up and shout, confess her love to Brock and kick Misty right in the face, but she forced herself to stay seated. She would get that little witch later!**

** "Misty," Samual said. "Do you take Brock to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"**

** "I do," Misty squeezed his hand and he smiled at her.**

** "And do you, Brock take Misty to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"**

** "I most definitely do," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.**

** "By the power vested in me, and by the state of Kanto, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Harrison! You may now kiss the bride!"**

** Brock pulled Misty to him and gave her a passionate kiss. Kara looked away and pretended to clap. Her anger mounted more and more as she watched the two of them walk down the aisle together. Their friends and family throwing bird seed around them. **

** Pictures were taken by Todd, who had come early that morning and agreed to be the photographer. **

** "I'll edit these and put different filters on them and then email them later," Todd promised, smiling as Misty and Brock headed towards their car, which had been decorated by his brothers and sisters with window markers.**

** Forest wrote "Just married" on the back window, and his little sister had drawn stick figures of them holding hands on the passenger side window.**

** "Well, honey, we did it," He leaned over and kissed her, deeply. "We get an extra week in porta vista, my parents are paying for our honeymoon. And we get to upgrade our room to the honeymoon suite!"**

** "You make me so happy, Brock," she put her head on his shoulder while he drove the short distance from the hotel to the reception hall. Their guests had already arrived and were mingling in the hallway.**

** Lola was the first to see them walk through the door.**

** "There they are!" She shouted and everyone cheered. Lola went up and hugged Misty.**

** "How is my brand new daughter-in-law feeling?" She asked.**

** "Very happy," Misty replied and Brock put his arm around her. Brock spotted Kara standing by Ash while he talked to Todd. She was drinking out of a solo cup, but her eyes met Brock's almost immediately. He tightened his grip around his wife's waist and led her into the dining hall where a long table was positioned at one end of the room, with a wedding cake.**

** "You two will sit here," Lola said. "Then Ash and Forest will sit on this side of Brock and the three of your sisters will sit beside you."**

** "Wow, Mom, you really outdid yourself," Brock said, looking around. He pulled his mother into a hug and smiled. "Thank you for making this happen and for making Misty so happy."**

** "And thank you for giving me a grandchild!" Lola kissed his forehead and Brock wiped away her lipstick, grinning a bit and leading Misty over to the table. Once everyone seated, they cut the cake and Kara rolled her eyes as they fed eachother a piece of it. She was going to get this little bitch if it's the last thing she does!**

** Ash, was of course, enjoying the 7 course meal and the cake. Then, it was time for dancing. Kara didn't really want to dance with Ash, she would much rather have danced with the groom, but between Lola and Delia taking up his time on the dance floor, she knew she wouldn't get her chance. Not that Misty would even stand for it.**

** Delia blushed a little and looked back at Lola. "Your boy really knows how to dance. I hope Ash dances this good at his own wedding!" She said, giggling and looking up at Brock.**

** Ash grinned excitedly. "When Kara and I get married, I'll be sure to take dance lessons before."**

** Brock shook his head. God, he hoped that never happened.**

** After a while, the focus came off of the bride and groom and Brock was able to sneak Misty away into another room. He locked the door behind him and removed his outer jacket, just wearing a button down white dress shirt and a black tie.**

** She pulled on the buckle of his pants and kissed him. He hoisted her up on an empty table that was pushed against the wall and pulled her short dress up, and pulling off her panties. He pulled out his cell phone and set it on the table next to her, then positioned himself between her legs and rubbing her gently, working her up more and more.**

** His phone vibrated against the table, causing Misty to jump and Brock sighed, seeing that it was his mother calling.**

** "It's just Mom," he grinned, and continued to coax her body into giving into him. He kissed her again, and he felt her warm, sensitive skin tighten around his fingertips as he teased her. He was so hard that it was painful.**

** The phone rang again and Brock sighed. "Misty, can you answer that?" He asked. "Tell her we're out at the car or something."**

** Misty hazily agreed and she watched Brock stroke his erection, his eyes falling over her body. He felt like if he didn't have her now he was going to explode.**

** She grabbed his phone without looking, and had somehow gotten into his photo gallery. It took her a second, but at second glance she saw the naked photoes of Kara, and she sat up.**

** "Brock, what is this?" She asked, showing him. His eyes adjusted to the picture, and his lust-filled mind sobered up a bit.**

** "I...I don't know," he said, he didn't even realize Misty was mad until she stood up to her feet and pulled back on her panties.**

** "Brock Harrison! Why do you have pictures of a naked girl in your phone?" She asked.**

** "Misty, I don't know! I don't know how they got there!" He said as she unlocked the door to go back out into the hallway. Brock fumbled to pull his pants up.**

** "Wait!" But she was already gone. He struggled to zip up his pants over his still very large arousal. "Misty, just a minute!" He grabbed on to her arm and she turned around and slapped him.**

** "Fuck you!" She yelled at him, his head was spinning from that slap. "You want to go and fuck that whore, go right ahead! Your free!"**

** "Misty, will you stop? Just listen to me, OK?" He looked up into the reception hall and saw everyone was staring. "I don't know where those pictures came from! I'm being totally honest!"**

** "You're never honest, Brock!" Tears sprang to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "You left me for Ivy after you had made me fall so deep in love with you, and now that we're married you found another way to just mess around on me! I will never, ever trust you again, Brock Harrison!"**

** She slammed the door to the dining hall behind her and Brock stood there, stunned, looking at his family.**

** "What happened, Dear?" Lola asked, running over to him.**

** "I don't even know...I just, she saw these picture of...Kara on my phone and I don't know how they got there," Brock opened the door to the outside but Misty was nowhere to be found.**

** Ash looked around, still in the dance hall with the rest of the guests. "Hey...where is Kara at?"**

**...**

** Brock replaced his dress shoes with a pair of tennis shoes and ran out of the reception hall. Misty couldn't have gotten far, she was in heels and a dress, but he knew she could take off if she really wanted to.**

** He ran as fast as he could until he saw her up ahead, sitting on a bench, her hands over her face, he could hear her sobs even though he was still pretty far away.**

** "Misty!" He called out, and she looked up through her tear soaked eyes.**

** "Go away, Brock!" She shouted, standing up. She wanted to march right over to him and slap him across his face, again. At the same time, she just wanted to run away. She wanted nothing to do with him.**

** "Misty, hold on a damn minute!" Brock had a lot of patience, but he was starting to lose it. Misty tended to do that to him from time to time, it was one of the things that kept their relationship so fresh, but he felt like this time their devotion to one another was being truly tested.**

** She didn't trust him.**

** "Misty, I do not know where or how these pictures got on my phone," He watched her as she stood in front of him, in a short white dress. The outer layer of her wedding dress had been discarded after pictures so she could move more comfortably. She was crying so hard she could hardly see him through her tears.**

** "I don't want anything to do with you, Brock! This is the last time you will ever get to hurt me like this!" **

** He suddenly grabbed her, threw her to the ground. A gunshot sounded, and Misty smacked her head hard on the ground. Brock was on top of her, pinning her to the ground, a bullet through her abdomen.**

** Her eyes grew wide when she felt the warm blood seep on to her dress.**

** "Brock! Brock! Oh My god! Brock!" She pushed him over on his back, and he looked up at her through haze filled eyes. She was so beautiful, it was all he could think about.**

** She was screaming and crying, and he sensed other people around him, but all he could do was focus on Misty. He couldn't speak, but she could see it in his eyes. He was smiling at her, weakly and just barely, but he was smiling at her. **

** The ambulance arrived and they hauled him into the ambulance, Misty rode with him, covered in his blood and holding his hand. The paramedics worked frantically to try and stabalize him before they got to the hospital in Porta Vista.**

** Lola was crying hysterically, Flint was consoling her. Misty curled up in Violet's lap, crying so much she felt like she might get sick. **

** It had been hours since they took Brock back and still no word on his condition. **

** "He...he took that bullet for me..." Misty sobbed, with a fresh new wave of tears hitting her. Violet wrapped her arms around her little sister and let her cry.**

** The doors to the waiting room slid open and Officer Jenny walked in, looking around the room.**

** "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you all," she said. "But can I speak to an Ash Ketchum, please?"**

** "Uh...that's me," Ash said, wiping his bloodshot eyes. He had been crying as well, and he hadn't separated himself from his mother since Brock was shot.**

** "Come outside with me young man," Jenny said, leading him out of the waiting room. He nervously followed and Officer Jenny showed him a picture. It was of Kara. She looked unkempt and frazzled, holding up a sign with her name, birthdate, height and weight. It was a mugshot.**

** "This is the girl who shot your friend. She says she knows you," Jenny told him.**

** "She's my girlfriend," Ash looked surprised. "Why would she shoot Brock?"**

** "Well, we were hoping maybe you could give us a clue," Jenny placed her hands on her hips. "Perhaps, it wasn't Brock she was aiming for. Brock had just gotten married, right? To that redhead in there? Did she have any enemies?"**

** "Well, I know Kara didn't like her much," Ash said, shrugging. "But girls are normally like that anyway, especially Misty, she can be catty. I never thought much of it. But Kara wouldn't shoot anyone! You have the wrong person!"**

** "Oh, young man, I have been doing police work for years! I know a suspect when I have one..." Jenny corrected him sternly. Ash backed up a bit, and he heard a doctor's voice from inside the waiting room.**

** "Mrs. Harrison?"**

** Lola and Misty both stood up and the doctor corrected himself.**

** "I'm sorry, Misty Harrison. I need to speak to you for a moment," The doctor said, and Lola held onto Flint's hand. Misty followed the doctor out into the hall.**

** "We have some of his posessions he had on him. We needed to take his wedding ring, and his car keys, his cell phone."**

** The doctor placed the objects in her hands and Misty started to cry. "How is he?"**

** "The bullet shattered and several pieces are still in his body. He lost a lot of blood, but he's a strong, sturdy guy, lots of muscle...that helps. His intestines are shreded and some of the bullet got to his stomach. We're going to do everything we can..." The doctor said, putting his hand on her shoulder.**

** Misty walked back into the waiting room and Lola ran up to her. **

** "Please, tell me he's alright..."**

** "He's hanging in there," Misy replied. "The doctors are still working on him, but Brock is strong and he'll make it. I know he will."**

** "Misty, what happened?" Lola asked, sitting her down beside her. "What got you so angry at Brock before he was shot?"**

** Misty looked down at the cell phone and unlocked it, putting in his birthday as the passcode. It opened up to a screen full of apps, and then to the picture gallery. Lola saw the pictures of the nude girl, and she recognized it as Kara.**

** "Oh dear," Lola put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, Misty, there has to be some kind of explanation. Brock loves you, honey. I've never seen him so in love with a girl in all of my life, and my little Brock loves the ladies!"**

** Todd walked over and sat beside Misty. "Who is the hot chick?"**

** Misty glared at him.**

** "Kara, Ash's girlfriend...and this is Brock's phone!" **

** "Can I see that for a minute?" Todd asked, and Misty didn't argue, handing Brock's phone over to Todd. She figured he was just staring at the picture like a typical horny guy, but Todd then pointed out something.**

** "Brock didn't take these pictures," Todd said. "The angle isn't right. The only way you get that angle on a photo is by taking it yourself." He made a few taps and went to the properties of the picture.**

** "Also, look at the time it was taken. 9:25 A.M.? There is a call from Lola that ends at 9:24 A.m. that same day," Todd pointed out to Misty. **

** "That was the day I called him to talk about moving the wedding up to today," Lola recalled.**

** "And we...we were taking a shower together at that time..." Misty's heart sank. "Oh, God, I'm a horrible person. I'm an awful wife!" She started to cry again and Lola pulled her into a hug.**

** "Now, none of that, Dear," Lola said comfortingly. "Brock is a big, strong guy. He'll come out of this, and you'll be able to apologize and I know my son. He won't ever think about this incident again."**

** Misty hoped she was right. If he died, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She wouldn't be able to live that the last time Brock saw her she was angry at him. The last time she would see him is when he took a bullet for her, despite her not trusting him.**

** The doors swung open and a doctor come walking out. Misty and Lola both ran up to the doctor and everyone in the room listened intently.**

** "He's stable," The doctor said, and Lola breathed a sigh of relief. "He will be in the ICU for a few days, but we did repair of the damage done to intestines and his stomach. We will let you know when he wakes up. Mrs. Harrison, since your his wife, you can go see him now if you want."**

** She jumped at the chance and followed the doctor as he led her to the ICU. Brock lay sleeping in a bed, a heart monitor hooked up to him, and IV's everywhere. She was afraid she was going to trip on one.**

** "Brock, I'm so sorry," she apologized, taking his hand. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much."**

** Misty laid her head beside his on the pillow and put her arm across his chest. She was so exhausted from the crying and the adrenaline that she passed out, and was awoken some time later by a movement.**

** Brock turned his head and smiled. His mouth felt like cotton.**

** "Well, this must be heaven," he whispered in a hoarse, dry voice. "Are you an angel?"**

** "Huh?" Misty's eyes fluttered open and her eyes met his. "You're awake!"**

** "Of course I'm awake," Brock winced at the pain in his abdomen. "Oh, damn it. I must not be dead."**

** "No, you're not dead," she excited reached up and hit the nurse button. They rushed in just seconds later, and we were relieved to see Brock was awake.**

** "Oh, Mr. Harrison, you're awake!" The nurse said, taking his vitals and recording them. "Are you the spouse?"**

** "Yes," Misty nodded a bit tiredly. **

** "I'll go alert the family. They've all been waiting for you to wake up, Mrs. Harrison," The nurse smiled and left the room once more. Misty grabbed a dixie cup from the sink and brought it to him. He took a grateful sip of ice cold water and smiled at her.**

** "Brock, I'm so sorry," she sat down beside his bed again, on a stool with wheels. "I know you didn't take those pictures. I'm sorry I didn't trust you."**

** "Baby," he grabbed her hand and grinned at her. "Just because you're mad at me, doesn't mean I'm not going to keep my promise. I promised you that I would never let anyone, not even me, hurt you in any kind of way. I know who shot me..."**

** "W-who?" She asked.**

** "Kara," he replied, weakly. "I saw her on the roof of the building, and she was pointing to gun right at you. I didn't even think...I just...jumped in front of you. I knew I couldn't let you get hurt. I told you I'd always protect you and our baby. No matter the cost."**

** Tears welled up in her eyes and Brock wiped them away. **

** "Don't get all misty on me," He laughed at his pun and Misty laughed weakly.**

** "Brock, please, don't scare me like that again. I thought I was going to lose you!" She cried into his shoulder and he stroked her hair softly.**

** "I was going to tell you after we were finished..." Brock winked at her. "I got approved for an apartment in Pewter City. It's right near Granite Park, only a few blocks from the gym and Mom and Dad's. We can take the baby over and let Mom and Dad see him anytime."**

** Misty smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "Or her."**

** She leaned over and kissed him.**

** "Everything is going to be OK," Brock promised her. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere."**

A/N: The end! How did you guys like this one? I was juggling back and forth between having Brock or Misty get injured at the end, but in the end, I decided to make it Brock, because Misty being pregnant totally complicated things. Anyways! I was THINKING about doing a sequal that takes place in Pewter City after the baby is born, but I don't really have a good solid idea/ plot set up in my head yet, so if you guys want to help give my brain a thunderbolt to get me thinking, write me a review, and give me some ideas! I love writing stories so I'm sure there will be plenty more to come.

Since I am the only gymshipper in existence now...I'm probably going to be in high demand. LOL Until next time, Lovlies!


End file.
